Diluted (canção)
"Diluted" (em português, "Diluído") é a décima primeira faixa do álbum auto-titulado, sem contar a canção intro. Significado da canção Diluted é sobre uma pessoa que é magoada e traída por outros sem parar e não consegue entender porque isso acontece, é como se estivesse num caminho em que só existe dor e por mais que tente não há saída, a pessoa sente-se condenada à tudo à sua volta. Para mim também fala em decepção e sobre nós esperarmos que a pessoa "certa" apareça e isso nunca acontece, todos acabam sempre por decepcioná-la de qualquer forma. Fala em não ter mais esperança, em estar completamente na merda mas continuar a sonhar com coisas melhores, a continuar a preservar uma certa inocência, estar completamente farta de tudo e de todos sem nunca entender, estar exausta de ver a mesma coisa se repetir infinitamente. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo, chamada Interloper, que aparece nos álbums Slipknot Demo e Crowz. Letra Orginal I am cold, I'm ugly I'm always confused by everything I can stare into a thousand eyes But every smile hides a bold-faced lie It itches, it seethes, it festers and breathes My heros are dead, they died in my head Thin out the herd, squeeze out the pain Something inside me has opened up again Thoughts of me exemplified All the little flaws I have denied Forget today, forget whatever happened Everyday I see a little more of overall deficiencies I'm nothing short of being one complete catastrophe What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this? I save all the bullets from ignorant minds Your insults get stuck in my teeth as they grind Way past good taste, on our way to bad omens I decrease, while my symptoms increase God what the fuck is wrong You act like you knew it all along Your timing sucks, your silence is a blessing All I ever wanted out of you was something you could never be Now take a real good look at What you've fucking done to me What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this? Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason not to fuck you up Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason why I'd need you Give me any reason not to fuck you up I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I see you in me I keep my scars from prying eyes Incapable of ever knowing why Somebody breathe, I've got to have an answer Why am I so fascinated by bigger pictures, better things But I don't care what you think You'll never understand me What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this? FUCK! (this) (this) Tradução Eu sou frio, eu sou feio Estou sempre confuso com tudo Posso encarar milhares de olhos Mas todo sorriso esconde uma mentira deslavada Isso coça, dá raiva, acumula e respira Meus heróis estão mortos, eles morreram na minha mente Tire do bando, esprema a dor Algo dentro de mim abriu de novo Meus pensamentos resumidos Todas as pequenas falhas que eu neguei Esqueça o hoje, esqueça tudo que aconteceu Todo dia eu vejo mais algumas deficiências Eu não tenho vergonha de ser uma completa catástrofe Que diabos - eu fiz - para merecer - tudo isso? Eu não desperdiço balas com mentes ignorantes Seus insultos entalam em meus dentes conforme eles diminuem Muito além do bom gosto, a caminho de maus pressentimentos Eu diminuo, enquanto meus sintomas crescem Deus, que diabos está errado? Você age como se você soubesse o tempo todo Seu tempo é uma droga, seu silêncio é uma benção Tudo o que eu sempre quis de você era algo que você nunca poderia ser Agora dê uma olhada realmente bom em O que você fez pra mim porra Que diabos - eu fiz - para merecer - tudo isso? Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão para não te foder Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão por que eu precisaria de você Me dê uma razão para não te foder Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu te vejo em mim Eu escondo minhas cicatrizes de penetras Incapaz de saber por que alguém respira, eu tenho que obter uma resposta Por que sou tão fascinado por Fotos maiores, coisas melhores Mas eu não ligo para o que você pensa Você nunca me entenderá Que diabos eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Foda- se! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções curtas